Kagome's curse
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: distroyed on her side of the well she tries to get what little sanity back. But one disaster after another leads for her to think that she is cursed. betrayed by he-who-is-her-mate, InuYasha, will the two of them ever be happy and break... Kagome's curse


Bullets passed her as she ran while holding her little sister to her chest, she felt some of them enter her back and graze her legs, arms, and neck. She kicked the door to the well house open and gave a running jump into the time portal. She panted heavily once she reached the other side of the well. It was still daylight and she collapsed on the bottom of the well the extra energy from her flight from her 'home' time spent she fell to the side loosely holding her comatose sister in her arms glade that she brought over the bags from there 'home' time early in the week.

"Inu…"

She whispered preying that he would be able to hear her cries. But sadly he was not within hearing distance, for earlier Kikyo had called him to her side. But someone did hear her, a young fox pup and an adult inu. Both decided to investigate the sound. Once Sesshomaru looked over the edge of the well he jumped in and gathered the bleeding girl in his arms and jumped out of the well where he was met with Kaede the old miko of Edo.

"I thank ye for bringing her up Sesshomaru-sama, Shippo, will ye please check to see if Kagome brought anyone with her?"

The three foot tall kitskune nodded before looking down into the well and repeating the same moves as the elder inu. He walked back to the hut where her elder sister laid bleeding as the younger woke up.

"sissy?"

She asked in a small voice as she jumped and ran from Shippo's arms to her sister's side before rolling her over. Kaede shooed the males of the group out as the younger girl, Kiki, took the bullets out of her sisters back. Kaede turned around and saw a burnt scar of a spider on Kagome's back. But before she said anything Kiki turned around and saw her expression.

"Kaede-sama, it's not what you think, our step father did it, he did it to seal her miko abilities."

"please… keep it from him."

Kagome whispered from a prone position on her sleeping bag on the floor, she turned her head and saw the elder miko nod her head before the younger miko succumbed to the darkness around her.

{to love is to hate}

The moment the scent of Kagome's blood, mixed in with his brothers stench he left the clay one, with the clay one smirking at the feel of 'her' soul returning to her.

InuYasha reached the hut at the same time as Sango and Miroku, along with her fire neko, touched down on the grown, also at the same time Kaede stepped out of the hut.

"is she alright?"

InuYasha asked with his heart in his throat, his ears went a mile a minute trying to pick up any type of sound coming from the half dead girl recovering in the hut before him. You could see him jump when Kiki walked out of the hut with her sister's blood on her hands.

"is there a river around here? I kinda want to get this blood off of me at the moment."

InuYasha reached for his sword the Tetsusaiga once he saw her.

"And just who the hell are you?"

He sneered at her she turned her head to him and spoke only one word.

"Sit"

Boom went the hanyou, on the grown and ten inches into the dirt he went. The four, five if you count Sesshomaru trying to keep quiet from seeing first hand his brother eat dirt in the trees, looked at the girl as the hanyou crawled out of the hole.

"your all thinking it, I'm just saying it, my name is Kiki, Kagome's little sister, and yes I can use the same word as my sis because when Kaede- miko set the spell it was spoken in two times. And no Miroku I will not conceive your child."

The group stood there stunned Kiki walked about a foot or two away from the hut before turning back and saying

"that Sango's job."

The entire group laughed, except Sango, her face turned a red that matched InuYasha's fire rat robe. InuYasha's ears picked up a faint gasp laugh, coming from inside the hut. He stopped laughing and ran to the door just as Shippo chased after Kiki, the group fell silent as he placed his hand on the hem of the door. Looking back and with a nod from Kaede he opened the door and walked in.

He nearly fell to his knees with what he saw. Kagome laid on the grown on her stomach and had her arms up around her head. His ears twitched at the rustle of the blanket lightly placed over her, he watched as she moved her left arm to her side and turned her head into his direction.

'Kagome, what happened to you'

He watched her face as his ears drooped, she blinked twice before speaking.

"Hey Inu. The well is sealed, neither of us can go through it now… sorry but there won't be any more ramen."

'Keh selfless wench thinking about others even when she's half dead.'

"Do you really think that I would be thinking about something like that while you're so close to death?"

He walked closer to her and sat down close to her and but his hand on the back of her neck, he began to run his thumb the width of her neck in a soothing motion.

"ya want to explain yourself wench?"

Her eyes, closed when he started to rub the back of her neck, reopened and she meet his eye.

"Tell the others after. Please."

He could faintly hear her, his face softened before he nodded.

"I promise."

She closed her eyes as a stream of tears started to run down her face.

"In my time . . . my step-father."

He could not move as he was taken back to two years ago and Kagome had just gotten back from her mother's wedding.

(flash back)

"InuYasha!"

He heard his name being called from the god tree and jumped down in order to help the girl who held his heart out of the old well. He knew instantly that something was wrong because she was quite the entire way to the hut where the rest of the group was waiting for their friend/sister/mother to return.

"There's a mass of jewel moving around in the east, if we head that way then we may get closer to where Naraku is."

InuYasha gave the group a glare before fallowing the girl out of the hut and into the pathway to the god tree.

She stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before launching them into the air and on to his branch.

"ok Kagome, what's wrong?"

He said looking down at her as she looked up at him.

"You can't come to my time anymore InuYasha, my mother got remarried and my grandfather is living in a nursing home, I don't trust my mom's new husband, so I will be spending my time here, I'll go home at most for a week each month if that is ok. Also I found out that I have a younger sister named Kiki."

Her voice was flat and solid, he knew that something bad had happened to her personally, but did not care to think about it.

(end)

The small tug on his robe brought him out of his thoughts and back to the girl in front of him he saw that her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"stay"

Was all that she said, and all that he needed to hear from her. Then he did something that he never did before. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I will"

He said as he smoothed down her hair. She smiled again before she snuggled down into her bag and fell asleep.

He was virtually torn in two, his demon side wanted him to track down the man and kill him now before he gets a chance to hurt his heart, while his human side wanted to run away at the thought of the man hurting such a powerful miko in a place where it was suppose to be safe.

Both sides agreed to stay with their healing mate no matter what happened in the outside world. He made himself comfortable when the six others in the group came into the hut in order to rest.

{to hate is to love}

In the morning Kagome was awaken by a soft growl coming from the inu hanyou sleeping close to her. She turned her head and looked at him as she straightened her right arm and bent her left arm to cushion her head. She saw that his fangs were longer, as were his nails. She winced as she shifted her weight, she also let lose a small whimper when doing that. She reached her left arm out and lightly touched his hand. InuYasha's head snapped up and she saw that he had the jagged purple stripes on his face… but his eyes were the same golden as when he had control of his 'beast.'

'inu.'

She thought as she looked at him. Their eyes meet and soon she could see the fierceness that is his demon side. A light wind blew across her shoulders and it caused her to shiver; he reached over and pulled her blanket up over top of her shoulders.

When their eyes met he nearly whimpered, for right there in her eyes sat all of the pain that she had to experience, there was, fear, protectiveness, shame, disgrace, and disgust. But deeper into her eyes rested a flame, a small flicker of determination among… something unidentifiable.

He saw her shiver and pulled her bag over top of her shoulders, before moving the majority of her hair out of her face. She said.

"thank you"

Then snuggled deeper into her bag, before she shivered again from the cold, once he made certain that she had fallen asleep he walked over to the fox pup and picked him and his blanket up and placed him on one side of Kagome. Then he went over to the still sleeping Kiki and moved her to her sisters other side, unknowingly, Kagome wrapped her arm around her sister and brought her closer to her, just as Kiki wrapped her arms around her sisters neck.

{to be clean is o be dirty}

Soon mourning came and the inhabitances of the hut started to wake, all but the injured girl and the sleeping hanyou. When Shippo woke he was confused, until he saw the hanyou at the wall, full demon, but not attacking, then he saw the girl that he had gotten a crush on, at the other side of her sister. He smiled… that is until he smelled the blood, tears,… and the infection setting in.

That woke him up for sure; he scampered over to Kaede and woke her.

"Kaede, one of the cut's on Okaa-san is infected."

Kaede woke and looked at the fox before looking at the girl who she considered a daughter.

"Do ye know where Shippo?"

"The one on her right shoulder."

She stood as the fox got Kagome's first aid kit for the elder miko. Just as she reached to pull back the blanket to inspect the infection site a stripped hand flashed out and grabbed her hand.

"and just what were ya going to do to her?"

A fully demonic looking, but half demonic sounding InuYasha asked of the scared Kaede, he could feel her heart nearly pulsing under his grip. He let go when he saw Shippo holding the kit and shaking like a leaf.

He allowed Kaede to take his spot but took Shippo's old spot and watched the elder take care of the infection.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the situation, remembering…

(flash back)

She ran to the park after making sure that her little sister was with their grandfather, the pain of the branding seal on her back that their step father had placed on her after the normal events had taken place, she just threw on a pair of pants and a hoody and ran. She found a bench and laid down on it with her burning, bleeding back on the bench. A few seconds later she passed out, while she was passed out two cops and a man came and took a look at her, the two cops were talking about how this was the fourth time that week that they found her out here.

The two cops, Kouga, and Jinjie were also demons in the jewel era; InuYasha smelled her blood and decided to investigate. He reached her and knelt down in front of her as she woke up for a split second.

With out a second thought he picked her up and took her to his home, a penthouse apartment. He placed her on his bed and un-zipped her hoody, he found self growling in horror as he took note of the scars on Kagome's chest.

'that's why she no longer took her bath's with Sango.'

The smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nose and he flipped her over gently so that she was on her chest. He had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from doing anything, on the center of her back rested a burnt spider scar, he pulled a sheet overtop of her and sat down into the chair next to the bed.

She opened her eyes and looked around then she noticed the silver haired man sitting on the chair next to the bed, she brought her arms to her chest to hide it as he came closer to her. Her sight went double, that is until she saw the ears and the scars on his face. Slowly with a trembling hand she reached out and touched the tip of her pointer finger to the end of the longest scar on his face that reached the end of his nose over top of his left eye.

He waited in silence as her hand slowly traveled up to his, still furry ears and gave them a rub. He felt her relax into him as he leaned into her hand, an automatic response for him since the last time they saw each other they weren't on really good terms.

"you have no idea how much I missed that Kagome."

Her hand stilled and he opened his eyes to look at hers. In her eyes he saw, pain, hurt, and horror.

"I'm here if you want to talk Kagome."

She sat up not caring that her top got exposed as he came and sat on the side of the bed. She blinked and threw herself at him crying, letting down all of her barriers, and walls down. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob, moving once to get his fire rat robe to drape around her shoulders.

(flash back over)

She flinched as Kaede pierced the infected sight with a sterilized needle and heard InuYasha's loud growl, Kagome reached up and placed her hand on InuYasha's knee. He stopped growling and just took her hand in his and gave a small squeeze. He watched as her eyes drooped closed and he settled her arm back to her side.

He looked up at Kaede and saw that she and the kit were both done bandaging her wound again, then he pulled off his fire rat robe and pulled it over top of her after he placed her blanket back over top of her. Without a word he stood up and left the hut, only to walk around the hut to lean against the wall that she slept close to. There he was approached by Miroku and Sango, both were worried about their friend.

"Were staying here until she recovers."

He turned his head towards the wall as the rest of the group walked away from him and to various places. Kagome looked to the wall and whispered.

"inu. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, it's you that I'm worried about."

He heard her give a weak chuckle before answering.

"thanks, hey the next time you talk to Kikyo can you tell her that I need to talk to her?"

To say that he was shocked at her words would be an understatement.

"what about?"

"that is between me and her inu…"

Her voice faded as her body shut down again. He kept looking at the hut as she faded, until he noticed that it was starting to get dark, and it was around noon.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kiki all ran to the front of the hut where Naraku decided to make an appearance.

"ku ku ku, well, well, look at we have here the rag tag group plus one and minus one. Good for me, bad for you."

InuYasha leapt over the hut and in front of the group where he drew Tetsusaiga and it transformed into its fang version. Naraku threw one of his tentacles at him and it barely reached him when he got purified.

The entire group looked behind them, except for Naraku to see Kagome standing in the door way as she threw InuYasha back his fire robe.

"You need its protection more than I do."

She said as she walked out of the hut wearing nothing more than a red kimono, and holding her weapon of choice, a Klingon blade, or in normal terms a standard betleH, a crescent moon with three spots for the holder to handle it with four blade points, in her left hand as she pushed open the mat the rest of the way looking better than she did when Sesshomaru found her the day before.

"Kagome you should be restin. You're still healin and you're still weak."

InuYasha said as she made her way in front of the group well aware of the eyes that rested on her.

"I may be weak but I am strong enough for this, besides I need to show you that I am NOT Kikyo's reincarnation."

His ears flattened to his head as she spoke the last part, sure he had called her Kikyo's reincarnation but that was to keep her safe.

He watched as she walked past him and to Naraku.

"Well I must admit, seeing the same man with in the same week is a bit much. I'm surprised that you're still around, but don't worry, I'll make you suffer before you join your mortal half in hell."

She told him as she started to charge her blade with her, {sealed} holy powers… and rushed him.

They watched in a shockingly stunned silence as she dodged, turned, stabbed, sliced and twisted her way to the dark kumo.

The blade edge glowed brightly before she jabbed the one corner of the blade in to his chest before she ripped it out only to repeat the process again.

As it turned out the thing that Kagome was fight was nothing more than a puppet.

She stood there looking at her blade leaving her friends gape at her. InuYasha let go of Tetsusaiga and it dropped with a thunk to the grown and changed back.

She looked over at her group and saw them stand shell shocked. But his stench reached her nose and she growled at the stench of it, that brought every one out of there reserve and they packed up and fallowed the girl as she walked silently next to InuYasha. About three miles outside of the village InuYasha noticed that Kagome was looking a little pale, so he stopped and stood in front of her.

"I want you to ride on my back for the remainder of this trip 'K"

She nodded slightly and got onto his back once he crouched down and she hung onto his neck as she climbed on.

"By the way where did you get that kimono? It reminds me of my fire rat."

The group started walking and he felt her loosen her grip on his shoulders, knowing nothing more then what to do he started to talk to her.

"That's because it is."

She said in a faint whisper.

"What do ya mean?"

"I found it in a thrift store and flared my aura into it, yours answered and I grabbed it."

Her head fell forward and rested on the back of were his shoulder and his neck met. He almost lost his footing when he felt, and heard, her take a sniff at him before he heard, and felt, her heartbeat lower till she was asleep. They ran some more till he saw the tell-tale sign of the wolf coming for a visit. He slowed as did the rest of the group, it was then that he realized that Kagome was heating up fairly quickly, and that her breath started to become somewhat forced.

Kiki sat on the two tail watching her sister on InuYasha's back she watched as her sister slept comfortably on his back, she sensed something up ahead as her sisters protector slowed. She was curious as to why there was a tornado coming their way.

Kouga stopped in front of InuYasha and saw that Kagome hung from his back.

"Why is my women hanging on you mutt face?"

Two pairs of growls reached his ears one from the mutt in front of him, and the other coming from the two foot tall girl, from her he felt a demonic and pure aura coming from her.

"Who's the runt?"

"My name is Kiki you pathetic excuse of a youkai, and Kagome is my older sister and NOT your women."

She slid off of the two tail and stood there then she was on top of him with him on his back she had a red stripe going from the bottom of her eye to almost mid cheek. She let lose a snarl at the wolf, then Kagome raised her head with her eyes slightly opened and vision fuzzy to look at the two beings on the grown.

"Down please."

InuYasha looked at her and tilted his head in her direction and crouched down to let her get off. She stood next to him with her hand on his shoulder as a brace before talking.

"Kikyo, ChiIun Higurashi, stop that now, I would really not have to bind you again."

'Not that I could at any point without there being after effects.'

She thought privately, despite the fact that she did not want to do it Kiki backed away from the wolf, and walked back to the twin tail before turning around to glare at him.

"go back to Ayame Kouga, she need ya more then you know."

She looked at her sister and gave her a glare right before Kagome passed out.

"Shit, Kagome."

InuYasha said as he caught her. He picked her up and leaned her upper body against his chest and supported her using one of his arms under her knees, and one in an 'L' supporting her lower back.

"we're making camp early."

'I knew that we should not have moved so soon after she got injured, but she's the one that insisted.'

Camp got settled and Kouga was still hanging around. His eyes fallowed InuYasha and Kiki around before he asked the one question that was on his mind.

"what was that all about Kikyo?"

Kiki stiffened at that name before she glared daggers at him.

"The name is Kiki, ookami, and the reason that I'm named that is because that it was my sister's idea. She was here when I was born, but it was her suggestion of my first and middle name. The last time that she was home she mentioned a girl by the same name."

"what happened to your mom and Sota?"

Shippo asked before she could answer Kagome gave a small moan before turning her head to the talking group.

"murdered"

Before her eyes closed and she drifted off into her personal land of confusion.

InuYasha just sat there stunned and shocked, he could barely breath and he could barely think. He always knew that there must have been a reason that she did not want him over there anymore… but to think that both of her family members that ever made him feel like he belonged, well except for Kagome herself, in a family.

Then he fell asleep sitting up not far from Kagome.

(joint InuYasha and Kagome dream {InuYasha pov})

I found myself walking to her house where her bedroom window was open; I could even see the faint outline of Kagome herself in her room asleep. I walked in the window and sat on her desk watching her sleep… until her door opened. In walked Naraku, or the human version of Naraku.

I watched him place a knife and a piece of metal, along with a rope on the floor by my sleeping angel. Roughly he placed his hand over top of her mouth jarring her awake.

I watched in horror as he raped her, and cut her with the knife, only to write something on the metal spider in her blood, before placing it on her back; I heard the one sound that I never wanted to hear again: the sound of her screams. The sound of her screams made me wish that I could kill the bastard right then and there. But after the screams stopped, and after Naraku removed the spider metal from her back he fell asleep, nearly on top of her.

I clenched my fist the entire time I wanted to do something; anything to help her but my body was paralyzed.

I watched, helplessly as she got herself lose from the rope and pulled a pair of pants on, and grabbed her hoody from the back of her door knob, slowly she walked out of the room, sore, and ashamed. Then I began to hear her thoughts

'I don't care if you rape me, hell you've been doing that for the last two years, but I will not allow you to harm my sister in any way. I'll kill you before you get your hands on her.'

Then she slid a pair of shoes on and walked to the public park near the shrine. I walked next to her as she walked and again wanted to do anything that I could to help.

She got to the park to lie on a bench with the bunt mark on the cool seat and fell asleep. I watched as Kouga and another demon stood near her and talked about her. Then I watched as the older version of myself, walked to her and knelt down to get a better look at her face, I saw that my hair was tied into a pony tail and I had three scars on my left eye, two short and a long one in the middle, the long scar reached to the corner of my nose.

I watched as he picked her up and took her to his home, a really, really nice place and laid her down on his bed. I watched as he un-zipped her hoody and lifted her up so that he could slide it away from underneath her. I could not really tell in the dull light of her room but there were scars all over her chest. Slowly he lifted her and rolled her over so that he could get a better look at her back. Once he moved her arms to the side and moved her hair back away from her back he tightened his fist till his palms were bleeding.

Slowly he moved the sheet at the end of the bed over top of her, the moment that the cool sheet reached her back she woke up and looked around. Only to spot the man and pull her arms up around to cover her breasts, I watched as I moved a little closer to her, and she slowly reached a finger up and began to trace one of the scars.

Her hand slowly traveled up to where my ears were, I missed the feeling of her rubbing my ears for some reason I had the feeling that I missed the feel.

"you have no idea how much I missed that Kagome"

I opened my eyes and looked at her eye for eye before I moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"I'm here if you want to talk."

She threw herself at me and gripped my shirt as she started to cry. She did not seem to care that she was half nude, but her tears were falling at a rapid rate, she was crying, no, sobbing into me half hysterical as I put my old Kimono top over her. After I wrapped my arms around her and just sat there allowing her to take her time.

All this started at nine at night and it had just turned one in the morning when her sobbing finally quit.

"It hurts."

Was all that she said and I looked down and lightly growled hoping to calm her.

"What does?"

I asked, curious as to where this is heading.

"How much did I tell your younger self after I told him not to come back anymore?"

Her voice was calm but her aura was anything but.

"Not that much, Kiki filled us in on a bit of stuff, but you yourself did not say anything."

'At least not while I was around, I was foolish enough to chase after Kikyo. And because of that I nearly lost you, once to my half brother, once to Naraku, and once because of my own foolishness.'

"My grandfather was put into a nursing home right before mom and her 'husband' let for their honeymoon. My younger siblings and I took care of the shrine until they came back. During that time I installed security cameras all around the shrine and the house, small undetectable cameras mind you, and three days later in the dead of night I heard him taking my mom and my brother out to the woods at the back of the shrine. I fallowed as silent as I could. I saw him…"

Her breathing got faster nd faster until she started to hyperventilate. I crushed my lips against hers hoping that it would work to calm her. To my amazement it did.

"what did you see him do?"

I asked her holding her to my chest.

"I saw him kill my mother while forcing my brother to watch. He sliced her neck from her chin to her chest, then from her heart down. He… he carved her heart out of her before hanging her upside down from a tree with her hands, and feet tied to the branch above… he did the same thing to Sota… Kiki is the only family that I have left. And to make matters worse, my 'fathers' father turned out to be my mother's father instead. I was not born in this time but in your old time, my father was Inu-no-Kami, the blue fire black inu."

She sat there while I thought about what she had said not really believing what she told me.

"three days after I began to feel weird when I woke up, and I was cut as well. At first I ignored it because I had the habit of scratching myself in my sleep but as the scratches, turned into deep cuts I went back and viewed the video footage for the first night…"

I sat there as the meaning of her words finally made sense to me.

"how long has he been raping you?"

"On and off since that day."

I tightened my grip on her and softly growled so then she would fall asleep.

(Kagome's pov)

Again I relived the same nightmare over and over again. But this time something felt different as I went from the house to the park. Like always I passed out moments after I lay down on the bench. But when I woke I saw two InuYasha's, the familiar one with the scar and the younger scar less version right next to him. I went through the motions of touching his scar and leaping onto him as he held me to him. It felt like I was not being held by him, but his younger self.

I spilled my guts to him, and thankfully I did not have to say anything about getting raped but he seemed to know about it.

His arms tightened around me and he growled as I fell asleep.

(end)

Kagome woke minuets before the sun and quickly walked to the forest, once she was sure that she was far away enough that she could not sense anyone but was still in screaming range. I fell to the grown ad held my stomach while barfing up blood. All of the blood that I brought up, along with stomach acid and masmis looked black as night. I slid a sutra out of my pocket and put it over top of the blood as it was purified.

Feeling better she walked back to camp where the rest of her group stood waiting for her.

(501 years into the future.)

Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru walked into InuYasha's apartment, where he sat there looking at an old painting of Kagome as she fought Naraku in his full demon form, in her human form. In the painting she had on a red kimono and held her sword in her right as she caught her balance with her left.

"InuYasha, this time she will return by your side, she has so much faith and trust in you." Shippo said trying to keep the half demon looking full demon on the brighter side. All he did was take a sip of a blue alcohol drink and look at the painting.

"Shippo, do you remember when Naraku's baby got a hold of her heart and found the darkness with in it?"

"How could I not, that was the last day that we saw her with the group until after the final battle. Why?"

InuYasha turned to look at them his silent tears fell from his face.

"Naraku has been raping her for the past two years that she has gone through the well. Not only that but after Sesshomaru brought her back I fallowed her back to the well as I remembered that she told me that the well could lead to other places."

"I remember what she had said, when you had separated her from her pack. She told me about the three points that the well had, two since the well had closed."

Silent up until now Sesshomaru stuck his two cents into the conversation.

"so… Okaa-san went back through the well?"

Shippo fell back into calling his mother, mother.

"Yes, there are things that I saw that will continue to haunt me for the rest of my life."

(in the past)

For weeks they traveled and each night and each morning Kagome would take a walk to empty her stomach of the building blood and poison. Since she often got a fever at night, InuYasha had often taken it upon himself to care for her when she fell asleep. Everyone thought that it was cute, even Kikyo.

Something spooked Kagome and she sat up covered in sweat, nearly dripping, and gasping for breath. Seeing this InuYasha came over to her and pulled her into a hug. Her really high pulse slowed instantly as her body slumped back.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

He asked in a soft voice, his heart nearly stopped when he saw her frighten face, no, frighten did not even cover it, it was a look of pure horror.

She pulled her legs up and just sat there as he held her.

She fell asleep a little later and Inu placed her back on the grown before noticing the soul stealer by the trees, he whispered something to Kagome then left under the watchful eye of Kiki. She got up and fallowed him. Due to the fact that she, like her sister is both a miko and a blue fire, black inu had no aura and could fallow him undetected.

She walked back into camp just as Shippo woke up. He saw her go over to Kagome's big bag and take a duplicate blade that his mother had pulverized the Naraku puppet with, and walked the opposite way that she had came from. Shippo fallowed her as she walked into the woods, then from out of nowhere an imp attacked her and she back flipped into the air and twisted in the air out of the way. She landed on her feet and spit on the grown in the imps direction she smirked and Shippo saw that the blade was beginning to glow bright purple-ish, she moved nearly too fast for him to fallow her with just his eyes. In a flash it was over and she held in her hand three jewel shards that the imp was carrying.

"Why did you fallow me Shippo?"

She turned to face him and the wind blew her hair out of the way as she faced him the morning dawn broke over the trees and glittered of off each strand of her hair.

He stood there froze as he watched her, all he could do is think, 'beautiful' then the movement of the imps arm behind her at the corner of his eye made his eyes widen as the arm jumped towards her and the jewel shards, he ran to her and said "Move."

She turned around and saw the arm shoot out at her as Shippo's fox fire burnt it to a crisp.

He stood by her as she slowly sunk to the grown her weapon forgotten as Kagome and Sango entered the area.

Kagome took one look and asked

"Are you alright Kiki?"

Shippo went around to Kiki's front and snapped his fingers in front of her face then proceeded to pick her, and her forgotten weapon up.

"I'll take her back to camp Okaa."

Kagome nodded but not before she noticed the admiration in his eyes that was directed at the girl in his arms.

Once the two young ones were out of sight she sighed and shook her head.

"Let's go there's a hot spring just up ahead."

They got to the hot spring and Sango got in first, Kagome just put as much as her body as she could in the water before the bandages got wet.

"If you don't mind me asking Kagome, is Kiki your full blooded sister?"

"Yes and to answer your next question. I am not just a miko, But a blue fire, black inu miko. And despite what InuYasha may believe I only hold a very small portion of Kikyo's soul, there's a reason that Kiki's full name is Kikyo."

Sango thought that her sister seemed a little sad with what she had just said.

"You seem sad Kagome."

"So you are truly not my incarnation then."

The two looked to where the voice spoke from and saw Kikyo herself stood there with one of her soul stealers near her.

"Kikyo, just the miko I wanted to talk to, Sango will you please go back to camp to keep an eye on Shippo and Kiki for me?"

Sango nodded and left after she left.

Kagome used her claws to shred her bandage and slide her fire rat kimono on only to catch one of Kikyo's arrows that she shot at her when she saw the burnt spider scar on her back.

"Save your arrows for Naraku, Kikyo, I'm not in league with him. My step father did this to me a month before I killed him. I'll make a deal with you, my little sister Kiki, also known as Kikyo for her past incarnation, is more miko then inu. I would like for you to train her."

"And what do I get in return?"

Kikyo gasped as she felt her heart start to beat again before looking down to see Kagome's claws in her chest, Kagome withdrew her claws and the wound sealed.

"You become fully alive and I will take your place in hell."

Kikyo looked at Kagome and saw the seriousness in her eyes, before she nodded.

"I will do that and I will take her protector as well. The young fox demon."

"Today?"

"Today."

They walked back to Kagome's camp where Sango and Miroku jumped up at seeing the pervious dead one walking with their friend.

Kikyo stopped as Kagome walked to her little sister and Shippo and she gave her sister a hug.

"I'll miss you sis."

Kiki said as a good bye.

"I'll miss you too Kiki."

She told her sister before she turned to Shippo.

"I expect for you to protect her Shippo, and try to improve a bit, squirt."

He nodded as Kiki grabbed her weapon case, and stuck her weapon in it before going to the elder miko, with Shippo fallowing her.

Kikyo's group left then Kagome turned to her group and said

"It's no use for us to wait for someone chasing shadows, we will continue to move in Naraku's direction and hope that we find the last missing shard before Naraku does."

They both agreed and packed up camp and continued their journey.

Every night she would go into the forest and every night Sango or Miroku would fallow there friend to make sure that she would stay safe. They traveled for two weeks before they were stopped for being suspicious.

They were taken to a castle and Kagome was separated from her friends and put into a room where Kagura and the infant from Naraku were staying.

Outside of the castle Sango and the others were fighting to survive, when the two tail landed in the court yard and roared, the humans scattered and Sango and Miroku both got on and went to go and fine there missing hanyou friend.

InuYasha fallowed the soul stealer and came to where Kikyo was standing, but it was not her, it was a dark Miko. InuYasha realized this and got away from the witch. He was searching for Kagome's scent when his friends found him.

"Hey where's Kagome?"

"She's in trouble InuYasha, some castle guards had taken her to the castle while we were looking for shards."

'kuso, why did I not just stay with her when I could, and tomorrow is the new moon as well."

"ok let's go we may be able to save her."

Kagura handed the infant to Kagome and the Infant hacked into her soul, or tried to, her mind was under his spell, the infant ordered Kagura to take then to a safer place, not knowing that a miko and the two tail was chasing after them.

"you know girl, InuYasha will not be coming for you?"

'_I know, I have already given up on trying to keep his heart.'_

Kagome had decided not to wear her fire rat that day and was now wearing a simple spaghetti strapped shirt and pants, both black.

"you are only good to look for the shards, and once we find the final shard your purpose will be over."

'_and InuYasha will be free to wed Kikyo, to be with her for the rest of their lives, InuYasha will not come and save me. To him I'm just a temporary replacement for the girl that he loves.'_

"that may… be true…"

Spoke Kagome while under the infants control shocking both Kagura and the infant.

"but I love him all the same."

Her hands started to glow pink as the spider seal started to burn deeper into her.

Kanna who was standing behind the infant was killed with a sacred arrow just as Kagome stood up and threw the infant off of her and on to Kagura just as InuYasha came through the door.

Kagome stood up as her Aura raged around her, a dark shape of a broad sword with a ball on the hilt of the sword. As the final shape sharpened into focus the air surrounded it began to swirl around the sword and InuYasha just stood there watching as Sounga was summoned by just her aura.

Kagome said just one word as her eyes reverted back to her original color: black.

"Dragon Strike."

She relished the attack and nearly destroyed the infant had another un named creations that came from Naraku not jumped in front of the attack, and Kagura started to attack her with her dance of blades wind attack she turned around and the back of her shirt at the dead center where the large part of the seal scar was revealed.

Kagome crouched down and leapt at Kagura only when she landed she was not the human that they were familiar with but a snarling, Black inu with fire around the fur on her feet much like the two tail in her larger form.

She… roared in their face then they left without a word.

InuYasha stood there stunned as he watched her struggle to change back.

She was tired, no, that does not even begin to cover it. She was so sleepy that she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a year, maybe more. The shear will power that it took to throw the infant off of herself and the energy to fight her body to do it was enough for her to collapse, but using her power to summon Sounga with her aura and solidifying it enough to use its main attack, and on top of that somehow she managed to turn into her true form. Now her body was nearly collapsing in on its self. However before she did that she wanted to be in her human form before she did, she stood weakly on her two legs… just before they fell from under her.

InuYasha caught her as she fell, and held her in his arms as they made their way back to Kaede's hut. There he saw a fully human Kikyo talking with her sister and the two young ones were chit-chatting with the older couple.

Kaede wanted him to place her on the futon but since the night of the new moon was upon them he held her in his arms with her head over his heart and both of them fell asleep, both completely human.

The young ones and the elder miko both left after the third day that the two were asleep. By now everyone was worried about the two of them even after the moonless night InuYasha was still asleep, they were about to ask Kaede if they could wake them up when they heard a slight groan from InuYasha.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked down at the top of her head, thinking.

'that could not have been what I thought it was could it?'

He felt her weight in his arms and sighed, she was still deeply asleep.

She nearly shot out of his arms and started to pant from her breath being too much.

"are you alright Kagome?"

InuYasha asked as she tried to keep her breathing down, in her mind the words still echoed.

'Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another

One of the one's that have broken through my wall

Damned fate won't compromise, I have sold my soul

And now the devil's laughing, you did decide

Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

So you now know why the devil is laughing'

He left you with nothing tonight, you did decide'

"yha, I just need to get clean, I'll be back."

He allowed her to stand up and to take her bag with her, and for here to leave… only to fallow after her after a few minutes.

Kagome quickly washed and had begun to slide her Fire rat over top of her replacement shirt, again a spaghetti strapped shirt, when she saw InuYasha step out of the woods.

"how long have you been helping that rat bastard?"

InuYasha growled out placing his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga getting ready to draw it if the need arise.

"I haven't."

She stated, she looked down and took off the fire rat kimono.

"I don't believe you, stay away from our group: traitor."

"so your banishing me from the pack?"

"yha I am."

A cold wind blew around them as she threw her fire rat on the grown and walked away from him stopping once to turn to look at him.

"I thought you knew me"

She whispered before she started to sing under her breath.

"Read me tonight, when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you

Running from all that you feared in your life

Soul of the night, when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you

Marking the moment, displaying I my ghost of a life!

And I can't get round the way you left my out in the open

Leave me to die!

So how can I, forget the way you lead me through the path into

Heaven

To leave me behind!"

InuYasha heard in the dead silence of the forest as he made his way over to where Kagome last stood and picked up his old fire rat top, only to realize that there were a few things in one of the pockets and the secret pocket that he knew only of.

In the main pocket rested four of the sacred Jewel shards and in the secret pocket rested a folded up piece of paper.

It had his name on the front and he unfolded it and read it.

"InuYasha, if you are reading this then it means that you had just put the entire existence of man, youkai and hanyou kind in great danger. Kagome, the elder Daughter of Inu-no-kami and InuSankuru, is the world's only hope for survival, when she is sane. She is a blue fire Black inu, a rare beast even in those times, but when a black inu is separated from her pack she starts to lose her sanity and loses her mind to her youkai side. Only her, with her ability to use Sounga and purify the being in it will magnify her purification powers ten to twenty fold. She can destroy Naraku and the jewel both at the same time."

"what the hell."

"In order to explain the spider scar on her back, her step father the mortal reincarnation of Naraku, with all of his memories, had continuously raped her on and off the entire time she has been coming through the well. If you remember the one time where she stayed for a month she was raped every day and he used blood magic to seal her miko powers inside her. Once you are done reading this go after her unless you want her to fall into Naraku's hands if it already is not too late. The reason that I know all of this is because I, InuYasha, have lived through it."

"what the hell is this, is this some sort of joke?"

He said after he read it, still thinking that it was some sort of joke.

As Kagome walked away from her pack, her sister, Brother, and mate… no she could not think of InuYasha as her mate any more he had made his choice the night that he chased after Kikyo when she was ill. She started to feel her youkai start to show, her hair, long and thin, became twice as thick as his was, her face elongated slightly into a muzzle, and her claws and fangs lengthened and stayed like that. She began to run fast until she got caught in a rope net with Kanna and Kagura standing near the net. Her human side took the spot of her youkai side as she was forced into slumber, with her human soul still singing the song that she had muttered under her breath.

{heaven is hell, hell is heaven}

There was someone in the cell with her when she woke, it was the spider. And the void.

"she is waking, but her human side is locked away a few more days and she will be ready master."

The void said, Kagome snarled and launched herself at the void only to be held back. She was chained standing to the wall behind her. She strained the chains as Kanna brought her mirror up to her face, showing her, her face. Her eye was a deep red-ish black, in the center of her eye down to her mid cheek rested a single red stripe. She looked at her reflection and a low growl came up from her throat as she closed her eyes.

The Void left and her master came up and put a collar around her neck, it was connected to a chain to the wall. Then he left.

She was left there for days until Kagura took her out of her cage, with her human side still dormant in the deepest recess of her mind.

She left the cuffs on her and took the other end of the chain that was connected to her collar and led her out to where Naraku waited for InuYasha and his group to come after letting his youkai out into the air. Kagura stood next to him holding Kagome's leash, with her standing crouched behind Naraku.

InuYasha ran ahead of the group, now the two humans and the two tail, and stopped in front of Naraku, and the hidden Kagome.

"why are you here bastard?"

InuYasha yelled drawing his sword.

"I merely wanted to show off my latest masterpiece. I believe that you often called her your 'shard detector.'"

Kagura walked to the side and tugged on the chain and out came a snarl. Then she fallowed hunched over.

InuYasha nearly dropped his sword when he saw her, a half minded beast.

"Kagome." He whispered.

In her mind a song started to play, and she hummed with the lyrics.

"never again will I be dishonored

And never again will I be reminded

Of living in the world of the jaded

They killed my inspiration

It's my obligation

To never again, allow this to happen

Where do I begin?

The choices are endless"

During her humming she regained some of her sight and she saw herself attacking InuYasha.

InuYasha watched as Kagura un-snapped the clasp on her collar and allowed for Kagome's leash to dis-connect from her collar. He watched with sad eyes as she stalked towards him and took a sniff in his direction.

"wind scar."

He called out releasing one of his most dangerous attacks on his one time friend. She leapt over top of the attack and body slammed into him, causing him to let go of his sword and to fall on to the grown with a snarling Kagome pinning him to the grown.

Miroku stopped Sango from attacking there friend, they didn't buy InuYasha's story at all.

"watch."

They watched as Kagome's snarl became a faint breath, she leaned in and took a closer sniff at the dog/man under her, with fear InuYasha turned his head slightly to the side, at this point going on instinct, and felt Kagome's slightly wet tongue on his neck.

"what are you doing! Attack him!"

Ordered Naraku, however she just tilted her head looking at him and growled at him before turning her head back to InuYasha. She sniffed the wet spot before licking him again.

Her head shot up and he met her eyes as they changed back to her original color.

"not… you…" she half said half growled as she lifted herself from him and turned while she was standing up. In a flash she was not there anymore, for she went running away from the familiar male.

Every one stood there looking at InuYasha, before Naraku asked.

"what just happened?"

Every one, except Kanna shrugged and InuYasha stood up.

'why didn't she attack me? It is, was obvious that she was being controlled by Naraku, but she did not attack me.'

His ears laid down when he thought that.

'could… could it be that I am wrong about her?'

"Kagome" he whispered his voice carrying in the wind before looking at the spot Naraku, Kanna and Kagura have been standing in.

"hey where did that rat bastard go!"

{pure is tainted, tainted is pure}

Kagome ran hard and fast through the forest till she picked up on the scent of rain and morning flowers, she stopped just as a girl with a side pony tail and a yellow checkered kimono on ran behind her, three tall toad youkai's came out of the forest, each, she noticed, had a small glow in their necks she took a short look at the two foot tall human then back to the ten foot tall toads.

"hey give us our lunch back."

She turned her head to look at the girl and then back, she looked up at them and cracked her knuckles. Her claws grew and soon it looked like the claws the doctor from the band of seven often used.

She leapt up and swung her glowing claws.

'wind scar.'

She thought and the blades of wind cut them into pieces, her claws returned to there normal length and she looked to see the small girl shaking in fear. In a solid and smooth motion she ran over to the girl, took a sniff and realized that she was part of the elder inu's pack, picked her up and sat in a tree softly growling with Rin's head over her heart.

Once she was sure that the pup was asleep she closed her eyes and bowed her head, but her senses were on high.

The lord of the west Sesshomaru, walked with Jakken as he searched for his ward, suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw movement in the trees just as Jakken let lose the full force of the staff of two heads. He saw a figure in the trees holding…something…orange.

The being jumped from the trees and still held the orange object, only when Jakken engulfed the two in a bright orange flame did he realized that it was his ward. He stepped on the imp and that caused the flames to die instantly.

He watched as the flames turned an ice blue color before they finally died. The ring of ash around the two figures was the only thing that left him knowing that he was not working with any normal youkai, but one of such power… that nothing, not even the jewel of four souls could give…and that if Naraku managed to absorb her… then he truly would be unstoppable.

He saw the figure reach out and touched his empty sleeve, then the stump of his arm. The figure crouched down as he swung… his had been missing arm. His eyes meet the figures eyes, and he saw that it was the Inu Hime, the lost elder daughter of Inu-no-Kami himself.

She whimpered softly in apology as he held out his arms for his sleeping ward. She stood up and placed the sleeping girl into his arms, like a lost puppy, or Rin when they first met, she fallowed wordlessly as he walked back to their camp, where the two headed dragon AhUn sat waiting.

"What happened?"

He said wordlessly as he placed Rin on a blanket ad covered her up from the chill of the night. He looked over just in time to see her scratching the back of her head with her toe nail; she looked up at him and yipped.

"**Toad demons, they glow.**"

"Why are you not with my brother."

Again he did not address her directly because he had no idea how to, to address the daughter of the creating god of your breed is a hell of a lot to take in.

She got on her hands and knees and growled.

"**Banished pack, clamed traitor, chose clay one, Sorrow, sorrow, sorrow. Mate banished**."

Then she tilted her head back and let loose a howl that could be heard from all ends of the island, it was so mournful that when Kouga, Kiki, Shippo, hell even InuYasha emitted an answering howl into the air.

Deep within the Black Inu Mountain a force that has rested ever since he threw his mate and his dead daughter down the bone eaters well finally stirred after nearly six centuries of sleep. The village around the mountain went to the shrine of the god dog and bowed before it.

He heard the answering howls of those that she trusted and/or loved her. They both looked at Rin as she stirred in her sleep with a scowl on her face. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked over to the sleeping girl and curled up around her, as her human ears pointed even further till they looked like his brothers, ears, only on the side of her head not the top, and her tail wrapped around the sleeping pup.

"why do you live in the well"

"**well portal three, two, Sounga, Tensaga.**"

Sesshomaru fell silent after that.

He watched as they both slept, he knew that it was his duty to look after the Inu Hime, she was banished from her pack and that made him uneasy, as he could tell by just speaking to her that she had given up to her inu-side.

The time that she was with him was simple, each day they would travel and then when Rin fell asleep on the two headed dragon Kagome would carry her until they stopped for the night…well until they meet up with his brother, InuYasha took one look at Kagome and started yelling. Sesshomaru watched Kagome as his brother yelled about how she was Naraku's bitch. Her aura quickly became sad and nearly visible around her as her ears flattened themselves against her head.

(with Kagome and her beast( beast is the same as inu))

'**Mate.**'

'InuYasha, why do you say these things? How many times have we save each other, you never doubted me before so why do you do that now?'

'**mate believes lies told.**'

'that seems to be true, however he should have seen our loyalty when the spider told us to attack mate.'

'**Hurts' **

'Like a knife blade though our heart.'

'**Father helps.**'

'Explain, please.'

'**Father helped birth us, father named us, father gave us sword we only control'**

'Sounga?'

'If** get sword father help us**.'

'Then to hell and back we go.'

(end)

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha's wind scar came traveling towards him. He saw the blades of wind crash into Kagome's chest. Her head was down and he could smell the blood, both inu brothers saw her reach up and wipe blood from her mouth onto the back of her hand staining her near white skin.

"Wrong move."

Was all she said as she picked her head up to look at InuYasha one eye a reddish black, and the other an ice blue. She took three steps forward as the wind started to pick up around her clawed hands as she brought her hand back and swiped it at him; swirling balls of light elongated and went to the opposing inu.

"Dragon scar."

She said as it reached him. He ran out of the way as the attack reached him, he saw that it was Dragon strike and wind scar.

Sesshomaru watched as she ran past him, she was so fast that he nearly did not see her take the Tensaga from him.

"If she is that powerful then she needs no help destroying the spider."

Every one that was there agreed with the monk, until he got knocked out for trying to touch Sango's butt and 'accidently' getting InuYasha's.

Kagome ran to where the stone gate keepers rested and she was granted passage because she had the heaven sword.

She went in and reached for her sword and her human side returned to its normal spot. Well almost, she and her beast were one.

She walked out and into the old entry way, only to destroy it with the baka, tango. A very, very dangerous move.

She walked out of the cave and to where Kagura stood waiting to ambush her. In a flash Kagura felt a sword in her chest…then her beating heart. The wound sealed it's self as Kagome with drew the life sword and sheathed it.

"You are your own now Kaze."

Kagome said before she walked away.

Kagome quickly picked up on Sesshomaru's scent. She walked to a cliff over top of the ravine he was walking. And she threw the sword down it landed an inch in front of his face.

Sesshomaru stopped walking as his sword, the one that Kagome took, landed in the rock in front of him. He looked up to see a, colder, more stoic, female version of himself looking at him.

"Do not revive me should I fall. Go to your mate."

Was all she said and all that he heard as she turned her back to him and he saw the hilt of the demon sword poking out of her back as she walked away.

He looked at the sword and picked it up before he went to meet his intended mate, the wind witch, the old Kagura, the new Kaze.

She had made tracks since she last seen Sesshomaru, no one saw her, at least no one that knew her.

She entered a village while a hoard of high level youkai attacked it. In a flash half of the hoard as destroyed, in one move, she landed standing on her feet as the villagers were watching from the side lines. She said not a word as she almost dodged the attacks as they landed on the main road in the village. She allowed a few attacks to hit her as to show the villagers that she was not immortal.

Again she landed on her feet as she tied her hair up and reached for Sounga. The sword pulsed, the people calmed down when they felt the pure aura of the sword. But the rest of the hoard turn tail and took to the sky, hoping to get away from the hellish aura that the sword emitted.

In a single leap a white orb surrounded the sword as she aimed for the middle of the hoard. The villagers watched as the youkai simply vanished in a small puff of dust.

She again landed on her feet and sheathed Sounga, and took a step forward; only to stop when a young girl the same age as Rin, (about seven) wrapped her arms around her other leg. Kagome's tail slid from her waist to land lightly on the girl. Then the other children that lived in the village started to tug on her legs and they lead her to the head man of the village.

"Thank you. However I must know what to call you young one."

"You may call me 'The forsaken one.' I do not remember my name, so please call me that."

She told the head man in a soft voice, like her voice was before.

"If there is anything that we could Forsaken One, we would gladly do it, we are truly in your dept."

"there are a few thing, if I may, may I stay here for a week, and I would also like t have a new outfit commissioned, a slayers outfit if possible."

The head man smiled.

"we can do that Forsaken one, you will always be welcomed in our village, please stay for as long as you wish."

Kagome's smile widens and she picked up one of the children. She nodded in respect and settled the child that she picked up on her shoulders.

{whole is broken, broken is whole}

InuYasha was in pain, deep, deep, emotional, and physical pain. Every beat of his heart made his heart ache as if something sharp was poking his heart from the inside. Now he believed the letter that he found. He now no longer had a human night, but he still felt this intense pain in his chest every night since his…mistake.

He sat in a tree with his head on the back of the bark with his arm over his chest and digging into his shoulder going deeper each time his heart snapped with pain.

He looked up at the sky, it was the night of the new moon, darkness blanketed the sky his eye started to water as he thought her name.

'Kagome'

Before speaking it out loud.

"Kagome"

Kagome sat in a tree with her arm clamped around her stomach looking up at the sky thinking.

'my end will come soon, I know that he has already taken his bride, the same that the spider is after. Ironic that they call me her reincarnation when in a twisted sense of fate, was the worst possible choice for him. I mean…Kikyo is Izyoi's reincarnation after all. Talk about an Oedipus complex. Maybe, maybe this is what I was born for.'

She sighed.

'maybe I was born to keep the balance of the Kami, that must be it. I nearly die in the cat war and I come back to this time to keep the watch on the relic. Kikyo has always held his heart, mine has no room in his world, or for that matter anywhere.'

She looked up at the sky and a single tear rolled down her face.

"InuYasha."

Once her outfit was completed she left the village, word has already spread of her kindness and her skill, soon everyone was speaking the name 'Forsaken one'. When InuYasha, and Sango and Miroku, not to mention Kikyo and the two pups heard they all went enroot to the last village that the Forsaken One was rumored to be, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and the pups all got to the village at the same time, only the Forsaken One, had already left.

However InuYasha managed to get to the next village and saw her fighting a giant Spider. At first he thought that it was Naraku, but it turned out to be a giant black widow with a jewel shard. He watched as she killed the spider with only two moves, a purified version of his brothers youki whip, then she used the same move that she used on him when Menomaru was controlling her.

She landed on the grown with a soft thud as she ripped the fang that pierced her shoulder out and onto the grown she stood and brought her hands up and clasped them like in a prayer. All around her a ice blue fire began to circle her as it burned higher and higher, then in one solid and smooth move she opened her arms and brought the palm of her right hand on the skull of the spider corps.

InuYasha watched as the spider burnt with the intensity of the sun, the fire that ate at it made him look away, and once he looked back she was gone. But he picked up on her scent and began to fallow that trail as he caught up with her near the village, just as Sango, and Miroku, riding the two tail descended from the sky.

The two humans watched as there has-been half breed friend looked at their friend. They watched as Kagome turned around and began to walk again.

"do not fallow. The spider is mine to kill."

They watched as they heard Kagome speak for the first time in three years. They watched as InuYasha reached out a hand to her only to bring it back to himself as tears began to fall from his face.

But just as the first tear fell the wind blew his scent across the field…that caused Kagome to stop and take a deep sniff of the air. She reached back and put her hand on Sounga's hilt and pivoted to his direction before she spoke.

"who the hell are you?"

Her voice held so much venom in it that he nearly fell to his knees, the pain in his chest tripled with her words and her voice.

"what the hell do you mean 'who the hell' wench, I've not changed. It's me…InuYasha…your…your mate."

"do not lie to me, InuYasha is a hanyou, I know by your scent that you are a full blooded youkai, not a hanyou. I will ask you again one last time: Who are you."

"I TOLD you Kagome it's me, InuYasha, your mate."

He jumped back with her aura crackling around her as he had just dodged a swing from her direction.

She just stood there with him watching her as she spoke, her words… the pain that he felt before was nothing compared to the pan that he felt at that moment.

She said what needed to be said, only she only hoped that he would get it through his thick head and leave her alone after.

"you are not my mate."

He looked at her and took Tetsusaiga, still in its sheath and tossed it to the side. That had Kagome a bit worried despite the fact that the 'InuYasha' in front of her was a full demon and not half but the sword at his hip was still the same. Sadly she almost believed him…until he started to sprout all that mate crap. It was then that she knew, she knew that the person standing in front of her was not InuYasha, she knew that his heart belonged to another: Kikyo. No matter how wrong it sounded.

She tightened her grasp on Sounga's handle and waited. Slowly his crests appeared and he flew at her and yanked Sounga out of her hand and threw it next to his. She threw up a fist to punch him and he caught her arm in his hand and held on tight, just below the shackles from Naraku.

He forced her head to look at him and they looked at the other's eyes… and InuYasha was flung fifty feet back into the forest. By just her aura.

When he stepped out of the trees he was wild. He swiped his claws at her and got her by her arm, she dodged his next attack and retaliated against him. Sango and Miroku both watched the two in there deadly tango.

She lashed out wildly at him and he held his hand up to his left eye. She stood still as he brought his hand away from his face. In an instant it flashed from his face to the face of his older self in the future.

"no."

He stopped at the sound of her voice and looked at her. He saw the horror in her eyes as she watched him. She darted to grab her sword and left without looking at anyone else.

InuYasha calmed down and looked after her once she left.

"Sango, do you know why?"

He asked her, Sango sighed and looked down.

"Hai I do, she thinks that you are still in love with Kikyo, that your heart has no space for her, or her love. She accepted that you were going to go to Kikyo once the whole thing has been resolved."

Now he was confused, why would he want to go with the one person that bound him to a tree?

" why would I want to go to the person who tried to kill me fifty years ago?"

Kagome ran all of the way to a cave near the village of the black inu. She fell to the floor of the cave passed out from all of the blood loss. One of the villagers, an old miko, someone as old as Kaede, came to the cave and found her on the grown, some of the village children came with her and they went back to the village asking for some of the villagers to help move her.

The miko Yllil stayed with the girl and looked over her wounds, her stomach was bleeding and her shoulder was nearly ripped from her, Yllil was surprised that the girl was even alive. But she sensed that the girl was not normal by any ones standards, yet she still helped the girl for their village was guarded by Inu-no-kami himself. They brought the girl to Yllil's hut where she and the young miko in training took care of the girl.

The villagers came and went visiting the young girl in the miko's hut, the girl that laid there recovering from the gashes in her stomach, and her nearly torn off shoulder. After two weeks Yllil became worried for the girl with the stripes on her face. It had just begun the third week when the girl woke up.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hut of some kind; it was after she sat up that she hissed out loud in pain clenching her stomach with her un-injured arm.

"ye should be resting young one, the wounds that ye have are not yet healed."

"where am I? if you do not mine me asking miko-sama, who are you?"

"ye may ask, young one, I am called, Yllil, and you are in the village that is shadowed by the black inu mountain."

Kagome got up and slid her top back on.

"please do not misunderstand, but I must get going, death shadows me and I wish for nothing bad to happen to the village."

Yllil nodded and said.

"I will let ye go young one, but first tell me your name."

Kagome walked to the door before she looked backwards and said

"Kagome"

The she was gone like the wind.

"Could she be… the Inu Hime…has returned."

She looked shocked at the door that Kagome had just left from.

Once she was a good distance away from the village Kagome changed into her true form, only a smaller version of it. And the shackles that Naraku had but on her three years ago in earth time still rested on her, for in hell three days, is three years of earth's time. Once she got up about halfway on the mountain she found a small cave to sleep in.

That night Inu-no-kami walked around in his true form, as he walked around he picked up on his daughters scent, the one that he had thought had died. He found her about to be attacked by a hoard of low level youkai, but he beat them to her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and took her back to his own cave.

He set her down in a nest of his old fur that was still soft, and curled up around her in his true form. She whimpered and turned back into her human form. He saw her wounds and he was mad, whoever attacked her was also an Inu. But he smelled the blood on her claws and saw that it was a silver inu.

He licked her wounds clean, and settled his tail around her before turning back into his Human form and taking the few shards from her, only to place them over her heart.

He looked at his daughter, watching as the shards healed her wounds.

' I hate that you have to go through this my daughter. You and your mother died once, only to return to die nearly three more times. But I fear that hell has already claimed your soul.'

He sat there watching her sleep thinking about his mate.

"Ki…ki…"

At the sound of his daughter's voice his head picked up and he turned to her as she forced herself to sit up.

He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed lightly to get her to lie down again.

"Pa…pa?"

She said hesitantly while looking at the older inu male, she lowered herself back down and sighed as the mails aura surrounded her in a soothing motion.

{to live is to die, to die is to live}

InuYasha healed fast but the scar remained, he and the group went to the place where Ryuu was killed and there stood Naraku in his glory.

"ku, ku, ku, now you die InuYasha."

And he sent one of his tentacles out to go through InuYasha's heart. But it never reached him.

The four of them looked shocked as Kagome caught the tentacle that was meant for InuYasha in her chest: through her heart and the spider seal.

InuYasha smelled her blood as Sesshomaru landed near his younger half brother. The five of them watched as Kagome grabbed the tentacle and ripped it from her chest, right before InuYasha started yelling at her.

"you Baka, why did you do that!"

He saw her blood plop on to the grown as she lifted her head.

"Because I love you."

He stood there in shock as she looked at Naraku.

"wrong, move."

Was all she said as she tilted her head back and howled. The souls of those that have suffered from his greed answered her call as they surrounded her in a tornado like movement. The souls glowed brightly as she began to lose her illusion.

The souls went into the handle of Sounga and the blade glowed an unearthly white, and Kagome stood there in a Kimono that reached to her knees, her hair was on fire. An ice blue fire while the core of it was still the same black as before.

Naraku took one look at her and began to change into his true form, a thirty foot spider.

Kagome took one look at him and began to sing once he was almost completed. The metal cuffs that was on her fell off.

"Guarding yourself from the love of another  
>Left you with nothing tonight<br>Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
>Leaving me haunted tonight, you did decide<p>

Now I want you, when you're gone and now it's like  
>You're holding something just in front of me<br>Well then, I can't allow this to become another  
>One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead<br>There's no compromise just another tie I know I need to sever"

She sung as she dodged Naraku's legs, poison, and webs as she danced around him swinging her sword at him in a playful matter, but as he pushed her to the edge of the cliff she swug her left hand back to caught herself before she went over the edge. Her place glowed a bright pink and she ran under the spider.

"Guarding yourself from the love of another  
>Left you with nothing tonight<br>Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
>Leaving me haunted tonight, you did decide<p>

Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life  
>Sweet redemption, just in front of me<br>Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another  
>One of the one's that have broke through the wall<br>Damned fate won't compromise, I have sold my soul  
>And now the devil's laughing, you did decide"<p>

She stood there as her sword charged up and a glowing ball reached the end of the sword. Before InuYasha could blink Naraku was gone.

"You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life  
>All for nothing, you were sacrificed<br>You began alone and so it will be when you die  
>All for nothing, will you be remembered? You did decide"<p>

He heard her sing as she went to pick up the jewel. The complete jewel glowed brightly and then she crushed it in her hand. Still singing, but softly.

"Guarding yourself from the love of another  
>Left you with nothing tonight<br>So now you know why the devil is laughing  
>He left you with nothing tonight, you did decide"<p>

Before she collapsed, the hole through her heart finally getting to her, no one, not even a blue fire black inu could live without a heart. InuYasha ran over to her and knelt down holding her as her body cooled, Sesshomaru walked to him and pulled out Tensaga and swiped it over top of her killing the imps of hell.

InuYasha set her down on the grown but stayed next to her as he watched her wounds heal. Just as Sesshomaru was walking away he suddenly found himself face first three inches deep into the rock wall behind him.

InuYasha watched as Kagome growled as she stood up, completely healed.

"I Told you not to bring me back Sesshomaru. I would have thought that you would have at least allowed my orders even after I brought your mate back to life. What am I cursed or something"

Sesshomaru managed to unstick himself from the rock wall.

"This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one."

'and yes you are cursed'

In a flash he was on the grown with his arms behind his back, crossed with Kagome's foot on the two limbs, with his head being held up by his hair in a really pissed off inu's hand.

"That may be but if the Inu Hime gives you an order you fallow it. Am I clear."

Sesshomaru whimpered as his aura was overcome by the inu goddess's aura. He felt fear for the first time as his hair slowly turned black.

"Now let's see how you like being human for the next decade."

Then she left heading back to the well. InuYasha fallowed her and kept up with her.

"Hey where are you headed Kagome?"

"The well"

"why you said that it was sealed?"

"it goes to more then one place InuYasha."

They both speed past the hut and to the well, InuYasha grabbed her arm as they got to the well.

"Kagome please come back to me, I'm sorry that I accused you of betraying us, me, please forgive me koi."

He said as she looked down and yanked her arm out of his grip and walked towards the well.

"Go back to your mate InuYasha, eve tough my sister is with her you should still go to your mate."

"What makes you think that I would want to go back to the women who tried to kill me, Kagome my… my heart has always belong to you!"

She stopped in front of the well and tuned to face him.

"Your too late InuYasha."

He watched in horror as the well opened up and emitted a light, a black light and it came up and out of the well the light opened and long black, things came out and wrapped themselves around Kagome's arms, elbows, legs, and knees, they lifted her up and pulled her into the portal.

InuYasha watched sadly as she lifted her head up, seeing her tears made his heart stop beating.

'I will always love you InuYasha.'

She thought as she reached out her right hand to him as her body fell into the portal into hell.

InuYasha watched as the tip of her finger disappeared into the black portal, without a second thought he jumped in after her.

The kami of the underworld put the girl in the pillar, but unlike those all around her who was forced into their positions of suffering, the Kami allowed her to stay for that was the position of the most suffering that he had ever known, however if her father wanted to visit her he would low it.

"Kagome!" he heard one of the living yell. He looked over to see a white haired inu running around looking for her.

"what do you want son of life?"

The kami asked of the boy. He watched as his ears drooped.

"I wish to bring my intended mate back to the living world, she should not be here in the first place, had I not made all of the foolish choices that I have then she would not be here."

"I will let you look for her, if you can find her within three days I will allow you to take her back with you, even though she did offer to take the fallen miko's place."

InuYasha did not think on what the kami had just said after "take her back with you" and he made a bee line to the pillar that held his heart.

The Kami watched as the inu made his way to Kagome. But by then it was too late, Kagome had become nothing more than a statue.

"She is gone young one, I'm sorry but I will tell you this, you will meet her again, her name will be different but if you speak her true name to her she will remember. The two of you will meet again on this day five hundred and two years into the future. Go back lad."

InuYasha nodded and left hell.

(502 years exactly)

InuYasha stepped out of the car and walked to his brothers house, one of the maids answered the door and he made his way to the ball room, there he saw, his brother and his mate, talking to Shippo and his mate Kiki, while Rin and Kohaku was talking with Kouga and Ayame.

Sesshomaru noticed his brother and excused himself from his conversation to go to his brother.

"InuYasha I would like to speak to you, if you will allow me to show you to the library we will begin out discussion there.

InuYasha nodded and fallowed his brother into the hallway; once the door closed the crowd excitedly picked up on the chatter. All were wondering what his reaction would be.

"There is someone who I would like for you to meet."

Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to the library, after flaring out his youki,, it caused both InuYasha and the person inside to both lose their concealment spells. InuYasha walked in… and his jaw dropped, there stood Kagome, just as he remember her from her last look, the only thing that was different was the fact that she has ice blue stripes on her hand.

"Kagome."

Was all he said as he watched her place her book that she was reading down on the shelf.

"Sorry you must have me confused with someone else."

She turned to look at him, and then the hanyou looking youkai in the red and black business suite was replaced with a hanyou in a red fire rat outfit. All she managed to do was whisper something that even he could not hear before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she crumpled to the grown.

InuYasha watched as her lips moved slightly before her body was headed towards the floor. He caught her before she reached the grown and held her in his arms as her old scent returned to her; he relaxed right before her youki exploded from her covering the entire island of Japan.

He watched her as she woke up, her hand reached up to his face and touched the three scars… right before they burnt away.

"Kagome."

"InuYasha."

He tightened his grip on her with a tight hug, and she, him. There tears mingled as he whispered into her ear.

"I told you before wench, my heart only belongs to you."

That prompted memories,

(flash back)

She was lying on her back while the group slept, and InuYasha had seen a soul stealer, Kiki was awake and watching him.

InuYasha went to the sleeping Kagome and whispered in her ear.

"Wait for me mate"

(flash back over)

He pulled away first and put his hand on the back of her neck and leaned in for a kiss, she kissed him back and both of their inner youkai's were entwining themselves with their other.

At the door Sesshomaru leaned on the door frame as the four pups, Shippo, Kiki, Rin, and Kohaku leaned on one another while Kouga, Ayame, and Kagura all watched.

Kagome's curse has finally been lifted


End file.
